The Employee and The CEO
by Ravenwolf5
Summary: A parody on Beauty and The Beast its time to show Kaiba he has a heart. KaibaOC
1. Intro and Scene 1

Beauty and the Beast Parody with Yu-Gi-Oh  
By Ravenwolf  
The Employee and the CEO  
  
Introduction: Ravenwolf: DON'T KILL ME!!!!! I just wanted to have a bit fun..  
  
(Yami Bakura sneaks up behind Ravenwolf with a dagger)  
  
Ravenwolf: Yami Bakura I know you are behind me. If you try and kill me again I will give you an even more demeaning part.  
  
(Yami Bakura eeps and runs away)  
  
Ravenwolf: There we go. Okay as I was saying I was just having fun. I was listening to the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack and reading a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Then I started matching up the characters and here we are.  
  
(Yu-Gi-Oh cast waves an hello)  
  
Yami: Just answer me this. How the hell did you match up Beauty and the Beast with us?  
  
Ravenwolf: I am still trying to figure that out. Plus maybe if I tell you, who plays whom you will be able to figure it out. Now this gets extremely confusing because I added a character I made up on my own. Here she is Estella Pegasus, Maximillian Pegasus' daughter!  
  
Estella: Hello. (All the boys start drooling and Pegasus steals their souls for even looking at her)  
  
Ravenwolf: Pegasus bring them back right now. We need them for the story!  
  
Pegasus: Duel me and win then you shall have their souls back! Bwahahahah!  
  
Ravenwolf: Pegasus if you don't bring them back right now I will give you a more demeaning part and have Estella have a lemon scene with Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura: (he was the only one not drooling) AHHHH NO!  
  
Estella: (Gives her dad puppy dog eyes) Please daddy. You have Seto under control and he plays a main character.  
  
Pegasus: AHHH not puppy eyes! (Put the souls back into their bodies.)  
  
Seto: Okay that's it. Now your going to get it. (Starts moving toward Pegasus.)  
  
Estella: (Gives Seto puppy eyes) Please don't hurt daddy.  
  
Seto: AHHH not the eyes!  
  
Ravenwolf: Okaaay! Now back to what I was saying. So here is Estella Pegasus. She plays Belle. Here I'll give you a list on who plays what so you don't get confused.  
  
Estella Pegasus= Belle Seto Kaiba= Beast aka Blue Eyes White Dragon (Seto:..) Malik/Marik Ishtar= Gaston Yami Bakura= LeFou Maximillian Pegasus= Belle's Father. (Duh!) Ryou Bakura= Bookstore clerk Tristin= Castle person Yami= Lumier aka Dark Magician Yuugi= Chip aka Kuriboh Yuugi'Grandfather= Narrator Rex Raptor= wolf aka Laywer Weevil Underwood= wolf aka Laywer Mako Tsunami= townsperson Bandit Kieth- townsperson Ishizu Ishtar= Enchantress Bones= townsperson Croquet= works for Pegasus (Literaly and in the story) Duke Devlin= Castle person aka 13th Grave Kimo= townsperson Serenity= chest aka Dark Magician Girl Shadi= castle person aka Time Wizard Tea= Mrs. Potts aka Petit Angel Joey= Coat rack aka Red Eyes Black Dragon (Joey: WHAT!!!!) Mokuba= Cogsworth aka Rude Kaiser Rebecca Hawkins= Girly girl Mai Valentine= Babette aka Harpy Lady  
  
Ravenwolf: That's all I can think of so far. Now on to the Employee.  
  
Joey: WAIT!!  
  
Ravenwolf: What now.?  
  
Joey: You forgot to do the disclaimer.  
  
Ravenwolf: Oh sh-t. Okay I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. None of it. But I do own Estella Pegasus. She's mine! I created her! Bwahahahaha.  
  
Yami: Okay. Everyone back away slowly. (Everyone backs away slowly)  
  
Seto: Ok. Umm.now onto the Employee and the..  
  
Ravenwolf: Wait! One more statement. I did change a lot. Like its not Beauty and the Beast it's the Employee and the CEO. And they are not turned into household objects they are turned into duel monsters. You'll find what else I changed when you read the story. Now onto The Employee and the CEO!!!  
  
Marik: Finally.  
  
Scene 1 Yugi's Grandfather: **Clears throat** A long time ago.wait no. This happened kinda recently but who cares. Ho Ho Ho. Well there was this rich CEO who only really cared about money. He tended to be very selfish and only did what suited him. Then one day a poor fortune teller came to his mansion.  
  
Ishizu Ishtar: Please give me shelter tonight. Seto Kaiba: What will you give me if I feel nice enough tonight.  
  
Ishizu: I will tell you about your past and who you use to be.  
  
Seto: You have to be kidding me.No way.  
  
Ishizu: I make my offer again. Please help me this cold night where evil threatens.  
  
Seto: I have no time for this nonsense. I have a comapany to run. (RW :How many times have we heard that?)  
  
Yuugi's Grandfather: But then this old fortune teller's diguise fell away to reveal a rich, pretty archeoligist who holds the rarest duel cards. The CEO tried to apoligize but she had read his soul and seen that there was no life in this body besides work and duel monsters.  
  
Ishizu: Now you shall pay. My Millennium Necklace along with my company will cause your stocks to fail and you to become poorer.  
  
Seto: NOOOO!!!  
  
Ishizu: and all these people who work in your castle, including you, will turn into duel monsters!  
  
Seto: Why?  
  
Ishizu: To show you that duel monsters do have a heart and are not just ink on cards.  
  
Seto: oh. But my company!!!!  
  
Yuugi's Grandfather: The Enchantress disapered into the night and the CEO was left with his failing company and monstor servants. But that was not all. She also left him a stone tablet full of hyroglyphics. Every day one of the hyroglyphic words will be worn away. And the CEO didn't learn about life outside of work before the last hyroglyphic was worn away then he would be left with nothing. But do not lose hope yet. For in the city below the mansion there was a businessman who had a certain daughter. 


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2 Estella: (Looks around and sighs) God. Nothing exciting happens. (Starts walking down the street) Well I best go buy a new sketchbook. Since that is the only thing I can do that keeps me excited.  
  
Bandit Keith: Hey look Bones. There goes Estella.  
  
Bones: Yeah the wierdo. I heard that she rarely talks to anyone. She is pretty though.  
  
Rex: heheheh. Too bad she seems so distant.  
  
Rebecca: She is way so out of fashion.  
  
(Look there she goes. The girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?)  
  
Ryou: Hello Estella. How are you today?  
  
Estella: I'm fine. And you?  
  
Ryou: I'm good. Thank you for asking. May I help you?  
  
Estella: Just buying another sketchbook.  
  
Ryou: Finished already?  
  
Estella: Yeah. Here I'll buy this one.  
  
Ryou: But that one has only 20 pages. Here I'll give you this one. It has 200 pages.  
  
Estella: But sir.  
  
Ryou: I insist. You're my best custermer. I want to do something for you once. Estella: Thank you.Thank you very much. (Walk out of the store and goes sits in the park to start sketching)  
  
Rebecca: She always has her head in the clouds.  
  
Kimo: Her nose is always in that sketchbook.  
  
Bandit Keith: What can she see in that is so important that she must draw it?  
  
Bones: She is such a puzzle.  
  
Bandit Kieth: You're a puzzle Bones. (Off in the shadows of the trees a smack and a grunt can be heard)  
  
Yami Bakura: You got another one Marik. Your're the best rare hunter there is.  
  
Marik: I know.  
  
Yami Bakura: No card stands against you. Hehehe. And no human for that matter.  
  
Marik: I know Bakura. And I;m going to get that one. (Points to Estella with his Millennium Rod.)  
  
Yami Bakura: The buisnessman's daughter?  
  
Marik: Yes. She's the lucky girl who is going to be my queen.  
  
Yami Bakura: But she's all..  
  
Marik: Beautiful, powerful, and well beautiful.  
  
Yami Bakura: I know, but she's a.  
  
Marik: She is the best. She'll make the perfect queen. And don't I deserve the perfect queen?  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah.  
  
Marik: From once when I first saw her I felt her power and and said she is the best. Besides me. And she is as powerful as me. So I am making plans to capture Estella and make her my queen. Hahaha  
  
Marik fan girls: Oh there he goes. The dreamy Marik. Hear him laugh I could just faint. He is a tall, dark, strong, handsome tyrant. (Estella stands up and starts walking toward her house. Marik tries to rush after her but gets caught in 5:00 evening traffic)  
  
Marik: Oh shit! Move along assholes! Estella.Wait up!  
  
Estella: (Turns around) Marik?  
  
Marik: (Catches up to her) Hey baby whats up?(Grabs her sketchbook) What do we have here?  
  
Estella: May I have that back?  
  
Marik: (Scans through it) Heh. What kind of art is this?  
  
Estella: My kind of art.  
  
Marik: (Tosses it away) Oh c'mon. There are a lot better things in life then this junk.  
  
Estella: It's not junk! (Retreives the book) My father taught me how to draw like this and I would prefer it not being insulted.  
  
Marik: (Bops Yami Bakura on the head with his Millennium Rod) Hear that she doesn't like her father's work being insulted!  
  
Yami Bakura: Ow..  
  
Estella **Sighs** Well I best get going.  
  
Marik: Oh so soon? Why don't you and me go downtown for some coffee or something. Maybe we can go to my clubhouse. I can show you my God Cards.  
  
Yami Bakura: He'll also want to show you his other rod.  
  
Marik: (Bops Yami Bakura on the head again) Shut up you perv.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ow.. (Marik looks to Estella but she is already far away.)  
  
Marik: Next time Estella dear. Next time. 


	3. Scene 3

Scene 3 Estella: How is work going father?  
  
Pegasus: Its going great. I just got a a call to go make a buisness deal. Soon we will have our own company.  
  
Estella: That's terrific! But Papa..do you think that I am strange.  
  
Pegasus: Strange? What gave you that idea?  
  
Estella: Well its just that.well people talk.  
  
Pegasus: Well they talk about me too. Those stupid rumours about me stealing souls and reading people's minds. (People in audience start coughing. Pegasus: No comments from the peanut gallery)  
  
(They are the commen herd, and you can take my word. You are unique: crème de la crème. No matter what you do, I'm on your side.)  
  
Estella: Thank you daddy. You are right.  
  
Pegaus: Course I am. Hahaha.  
  
Estella: Good luck at the meeting daddy. Bye! Pegasus: Bye! (Goes out and gets in his car and drives away) 


End file.
